


Może kiedy skończy się wojna

by diu



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diu/pseuds/diu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>W domu Gideona pojawiają się śmierciożercy. Powód, dla którego chcą zabić braci nie jest jednak tak oczywisty, jak mogłoby się wydawać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Może kiedy skończy się wojna

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Mąka

Wszystko jest już bez znaczenia, bo przecież leży tu z ciałem nieruchomym od bólu, z powoli ulatującą magią. Chce walczyć, naprawdę chce, pragnie przeżyć i zabić tych skurwysynów, to chyba jedyna rzecz, dzięki której wciąż trzyma powieki w górze.

Ból pulsujący tępo z tyłu czaszki nie pozwala się skoncentrować. Szum w uszach znika powoli, ale gdzieś dalej, choć wciąż bliżej niż by tego chciał, słychać krzyk Gideona. W tym momencie żałuje, że nie ogłuchł od któregoś zaklęcia.

Nie tak powinno być.

Stara się podnieść, drżącą ręką odepchnąć od ściany, ale jego ciało tylko bardziej osuwa się w dół. Nie ma już sił, by unieść różdżkę, ściskał ją tylko w zbielałych palcach, mocniej i mocniej, byle _tylko_ nie wypuścić. Powoli nawet oczy stają się bezużyteczne, łzy bólu coraz bardziej zasłaniają mu widok.

Próbował być bohaterem. Naprawdę próbował.

Wciąga powietrze ze świstem, oddychanie przychodzi mu z trudem, pewnie jedna z klątw połamała mu żebra. Przenosi zamglony wzrok na bezużyteczne drewno, które trzyma w ręku. Z różdżki, jego _ukochanej_ różdżki, strzelają tylko ostatnie, smętne iskry. Chce coś zrobić. Cokolwiek. Rzucić ostatnie zaklęcie, powstrzymać ich. Ale w jego ciele prawie nie ma już magii.

I pewnie właśnie to jest jego granica.

*

Odwiedza Gideona jak w każdą sobotę. Kiedy teleportuje się tuż przed furtką, ledwie widoczną wśród gęstego żywopłotu, słychać jedynie krótki trzask. Kieruje się ścieżką wyłożoną granitową kostką, popękaną i obrośniętą gęstym mchem. Potem przeskakuje szybko po wysokich stopniach i naciska rzeźbioną klamkę.

W środku jest ciepło i pachnąco, pewnie Aletha znów przyszła upiec te swoje kruche ciasteczka. Za niecałe dwa miesiące w końcu wezmą z Gideonem ślub i nie będzie już musiała „tylko wpadać”. Oboje chcą ceremonii na Boże Narodzenie, bo przecież w tych czasach mało jest okazji do świętowania.

Może kiedy skończy się wojna i on...

Potrząsa głową. Nie będzie o tym myślał. W kuchni nie ma nikogo, jedynie szeroko otwarty piekarnik potwierdza jego przypuszczenia o wizycie Alethy. Słodki zapach wypieków jest tu o wiele mocniejszy niż na korytarzu. Waniliowy aromat jest prawie nie do zniesienia.

Fabian jak najszybciej zatrzaskuje kuchenne drzwi. Od kiedy zaczęła się wojna, nie toleruje niczego słodkiego. _To nie w porządku_ , powtarza sobie. Muszą walczyć, a nie udawać, że wszystko jest takie samo.

Odnalezienie brata jest łatwe, wie, że będzie w salonie na tyłach domu. Gideon siedzi przy kominku z jakimś cienkim tomem w jednej ręce i wyszczerbionym kubkiem w drugiej. Po jego narzeczonej nie ma śladu, pewnie zdążyła już wrócić do rodzinnej posiadłości Longbottomów.

Fabian myśli, że tak jest lepiej. Czasem nie może już na nią patrzeć.

Brat unosi oczy do góry, a cienkie oprawki zsuwają mu się z nosa. Od razu poprawia je zniecierpliwionym ruchem.

— Wreszcie jesteś. — Tylko on potrafi uśmiechać się i mówić z takim wyrzutem jednocześnie. Fabian wie, że to tylko gra. Jak przekomarzanie się w dzieciństwie. Wtedy mogli to jeszcze robić szczerze. Wtedy nie musieli modlić się każdego dnia, by żaden z nich nie zginął. — Myślałem już, że cię w końcu dopadli.

— Przestań. Wiesz, że to wcale nie jest zabawne — cedzi Fabian i siada na skrzypiącej kanapie. Sentyment do starych mebli mają jednak wspólny. Tylko poczucie humoru już za bardzo im się zmieniło.

— Gadasz, jak Molly. — Mężczyzna zamyka książkę i rzuca ją gdzieś obok fotela. Kiedy upija łyk ze swojego kubka, okulary zasnuwa mleczna mgiełka. — Tutaj jesteśmy bezpieczni — dodaje bardziej do swojej herbaty.

 _Oczywiście_ , myśli Fabian. _Przecież tutaj są bezpieczni._

— Wiem.

Tylko na tyle go stać.

Na stoliku do kawy leży cały talerz kruchych ciasteczek. Fabian czuje mdłości na myśl o ich słodkim, maślanym smaku. Ma ochotę je zgnieść, poczuć pod palcami kruszące się ciasto. Może to nie tylko ten dzień tak go przytłacza, może po prostu nie ma już siły.

Gideon mówi coś o dzieciakach Molly. Mają przyjechać na weekend. Fabian wie, że siostra boi się wypuszczać je z domu, wystarczy, że Artur jest w Ministerstwie każdego dnia. Nie spuszcza wtedy oka z tego swojego śmiesznego zegara, który wcale nie wskazuje godzin. Kiedy Fabian myśli o Molly, nie potrafi sobie wyobrazić jej bez tego zmartwienia w jasnych oczach. Za dużo w niej troski jak na jedną osobę. Ale taka jest ich Molly, a oni mają wojnę.

Jego brat nie przestaje mówić, nawet kiedy pochłania te durne ciasteczka, jedno po drugim. Milczenie Fabiana nie wydaje się mu przeszkadzać, choć może po prostu tak jest prościej. Mówić i udawać, że wszystko jest w porządku.

Ale to nieprawda.

W końcu Fabian zdobywa się na to i pyta, co słychać u Alethy. Pogaduszki o narzeczonej brata to jedna z tych rzeczy, które _powinni_ robić, ale Fabian nie potrafi, tak jak nie potrafi już jeść słodyczy. Gideon nie raz wrzeszczy na niego, błagając, żeby przestał się tak zachowywać. Zaczął żyć, póki jeszcze ma szansę. Bo przecież wojna nie może go zmienić. _Ale ona już to zrobiła_ , Fabian powtarza sobie wtedy za każdym razem. Wątpi, aby dało się _to_ naprawić.

Ma na myśli: _jego_.

Gideon uśmiecha się – to kolejna rzecz, z którą Fabian miewa kłopoty – i opowiada o młodej Longbottomównie. Podcięła włosy, wygląda tak ślicznie. Jej rodzice zaprosili go na kolację w następny piątek, będą mieli okazje porozmawiać o ślubie. Molly znów wysłała do niej sowę, pisząc, że jej chłopcy mają nadzieję na nowego kuzyna.

Fabian nie potrafi pojąć, jak Gideon z taką łatwością myśli o ślubie i dzieciach, i przyszłości. Ale dla jego brata wojna jest czymś innym. Potrafi jej zaprzeczać, udając, że można żyć tak jak kiedyś. Wrócić do tego, co było. Być tak samo szczęśliwym.

I myli się za każdym razem, krzycząc na Fabiana. Dlaczego on nie chce! Dlaczego nie chce po prostu być szczęśliwy! Ale to nie prawda. Fabian chce, a może: _chciałby chcieć_. Problem polega na tym, że nie wie, jak to zrobić.

Może kiedy skończy się wojna...

I właśnie wtedy z hollu dobiega ich potężny huk. Zupełnie jakby ktoś wywalił z zawiasów drzwi wejściowe. Obaj mężczyźni wyskakują ze swoich miejsc, Fabian nawet nie wie, kiedy różdżka ląduje mu w dłoni.

Nie są w stanie zrobić nic więcej, bo do salonu wpada kilku zamaskowanych mężczyzn. Czarne szaty i wysunięte do przodu różdżki mówią za siebie. Fabian nie może znieść tego błysku ledwie widocznych, ciemnych oczu. Kiedyś uważał ich upiorne maski za całkiem zabawne. Ale przecież nigdy takie nie były. Pamięta czasy, kiedy o wojnie mówiło się tylko na historii magii. Kiedy imię „Lord Voldemort” mogło być wyłącznie żartobliwym pseudonimem.

Chciałby wrócić do tamtych dni.

Pierwsze zaklęcie rzuca najwyższy z nich, a Fabian osłania się jedynie dzięki wyćwiczonemu refleksowi. Nie jest w stanie racjonalnie myśleć. Wszystko dzieje się zbyt szybko. Z ust wydobywają się kolejne formuły zaklęć, widzi tylko, jak z różdżki strzelają oślepiające promienie.

Jakaś tnąca klątwa trafia go w ramię, nie zamierza jednak nawet na chwilę okazać słabości. _Protego Horriblisus_ na zmianę z _Impedimenta_. Coraz wolniej. Czuje, że jego magiczna aura słabnie, zaklęcia stają się mnie precyzyjne. Mimo tego nawet na chwilę nie traci koncentracji. Kolejne zaklęcie, kolejne i kolejne.

Znów krzyk, jeden, drugi, urwany. Fabian tylko kątem oka dostrzega, że brat nadal mocno zaciska różdżkę, choć nie trzyma się już na nogach. Rzuca się przed siebie, chcąc ogłuszyć tego, który zaatakował Gideona, chybia jednak, a jego Drętwota uderza w kominek.

Jest ich za dużo, nie mają cienia szans. W jego głowie pojawia się myśl, że może spróbować wyczarować patronusa i wysłać go do kogoś z Zakonu, ale wtedy trafia w niego ciemny promień zaklęcia i siła uderzenia posyła go na ścianę. Ból w czaszce jest przeraźliwy, ale zaciska szczęki i skupia się na kolejnym zaklęciu. Jeden ze śmierciożerców zgina się w pół, a na jego szacie pojawia się ciemna plama krwi.

Fabian wie, że musi walczyć. Po prostu musi.

Podnosi się, choć poruszanie przychodzi mu z coraz większym trudem. Kolejne zaklęcie, śmierciożerca chwieje się na nogach, ale nie upada. Tuż obok Fabiana jedna z szafek wypełnionych książkami wybucha, gdy młody mężczyzna odskakuje przed ciemnym promieniem klątwy. Szklana tafla roztrzaskuje się na setki kawałków i gdyby nie rzucone w ostatniej chwili _Protego_ , leżałby już w kałuży własnej krwi. Zaklęcie tarczy odciąga jednak jego uwagę na kilka sekund, a to wystarczy, żeby jeden z napastników wycelował w niego kolejną klątwę. Tym razem Fabian nie może nic zrobić.

Ból, jaki uderza go niespodziewanie, jest chyba najgorszym, jaki czuł w życiu. Nie ma siły ustać prosto, nogi dosłownie załamują się pod nim. Uderza głową o ścianę, różdżka prawie wypada mu z dłoni. Nie może się ruszyć, a niebieskawe światło znów uderza go w klatkę piersiową. Szum w uszach staje się nie do zniesienia. Nie wie już nawet, jak się myśli.

Mruga oczami, by pozbyć się z nich łez. Widzi, jak Gideon upada na jedną z gablotek, różdżka w jego ręce pęka na pół, a któryś z zamaskowanych mężczyzn śmieje się szaleńczo. To koniec. Fabian jest tego pewny. Nie potrafi myśleć o niczym innym.

Ktoś podchodzi do niego. Ciemny kształt góruje nad jego trzęsącym się ciałem. Fabian widzi tylko jarzący się koniec różdżki śmierciożercy.

— To nie o ciebie nam chodziło. — Słyszy w końcu. — To twój brat jest jego zadaniem. — Krótki śmiech, a może jedynie parsknięcie? — Ale zdrajca to zdrajca. Zbrukaliście czystą krew, musicie za to zapłacić.

Śmierciożerca spluwa mu w twarz. Fabian wie, że zostały mu tylko sekundy. Już nic nie zrobi. Nikogo nie uratuje. Obraca głowę. Tak bardzo chce uchwycić wzrok brata. Słyszy jego krzyk, jeszcze żyje, dzięki Merlinowi, może mu się uda. A potem jest tylko dźwięk tłuczonej porcelany. Paradoksalna myśl, że to przecież ulubiona waza ich matki. I głos pełen pogardy, dużo bliżej, tuż nad nim.

_To już koniec._

Nie wie, czy to jego myśli, czy słowa śmierciożercy, który zaraz rzuci na niego ostatnie zaklęcie. Nie jest w stanie nic zrobić, nawet jego umysł zaczyna jakby spowalniać. Może tylko patrzeć zamazanym wzrokiem.

Różdżka naprzeciw niego unosi się powoli.

**KONIEC**


End file.
